1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device and an image recording method for conveying media while grasping the recording media with a drive roller and a driven roller.
2. Related Art
The printer of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-116786 records an image on a web using a recording head arranged to the downstream side in the conveyance direction in relation to the drive roller while conveying the web in the conveyance direction by rotating a drive roller. In particular, this printer is equipped with a nip roller that grasps the web between it and the drive roller, and conveys the web while ensuring friction force between the drive roller and the web.